Like a Family
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: VMW Polyship. Meryl loves Vash. Wolfwood loves Vash. Vash loves both of them, but can they love each other? Maybe with a little push from the man that brings them together they can finally live a happy life together? Like a family? One-shot. Fluff


**A/N:** I haven't forgotten about Outlaw Insider. I'm trying to get to it but the muse for it is having difficulty. This story was original MA/NSFW but I had to edit it for . You can find the full version on my tumblr .

This ship was total accident. Mainly spawning from my rps on tumblr. Some of the headcanons in this fic came from rp partners such as Wolfwood's past. But with all that said, I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Mr. Wolfwood please try to be more careful with my things."

The short girl grumbled as the typewriter clunked against the wall, swinging against the handle in the priest's hand. He is sight was half blocked by the box labeled 'Meryl's Clothes' in his hands, he wasn't entirely sure how he expected him to see the wall in front of him. "Yeah well you try carryin' all this shit yerself what don' cha?"

"Can't you two just get along for two seconds?" A friendly voice filled the air between them. The owner, clad in a dusty off-white button up and slacks, carried a box under each arm. "I mean we're going to be living together, the least you could do is try and be civil." Despite the scolding nature of his words, his grin never faultered.

"This was all _yer_ idea, spikey. Remember that." Wolfwood grumbled.

"If Mr. Wolfwood would just be more considerate of my belongings I wouldn't have a problem."

"And if this pipsqueak would carry her weight…" He smirked, looking over the woman carrying the small bags in her hands. "Actually I take that back, she probably already is."

"Hey you two." Vash set the boxes down on the counter, turning to them with hands on his hips, a posture he'd clearly picked up from Meryl. "We're going to be living together. As a family. The least you could do is call each other by your first names." He walked over, taking the box from his partner's hands and setting it on the table behind him.

"Nick. Meet Meryl." Without hesitation, he took each of their hands, placing them together as some sort of mediator between the two. "Meryl. Meet Nick."

The short girl huffed. "Fine… Thank you for your help…Nick."

"Yeah…welcome home, Meryl…" He turned his head away, squeezing her hand gently as Vash forced the two to shake.

A small laugh caught his attention back to the girl in front of him. She had her free hand over her mouth, looking up at him through her bangs. "You'll really do anything for him, huh?"

The priest felt the heat rise to his cheeks at that. "Y-yeah well yer no better…"

"Well we have something in common then." She turned her head up, giving him a warm smile.

Another laugh came from their sides, this time a large grin was plastered across the man between them. "I know this is going to work. You'll see in each other what I see in you. I just know it."

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, pulling away from the two. "Yeah well I see my need for a smoke." He muttered, stepping over the boxes on his way outside. _Dumbass…what was he thinkin'?_ He pulled out the metal case in his pocket. It was a new gift he'd gotten, from the girl no less. A cigarette case to protect his bad habit, even if she did scold him about the smell it left on Vash. He was surprised to have received anything from her at Vash's declared 'Nick's Birthday' party.

For all they knew his birthday was 9 months off in either direction, but he appreciated the thought nonetheless. It was a private party, only the three of them: the newly created triad whose only common interest was his and Meryl's love for the idiot. Vash, however, was convinced there was a budding romance between them, yet.

 _I mean sure she's cute…but her fuckin' temper. And her constant fuckin' whinin' and naggin'. Does he really think I could fall for that shorty?_

When they were alone, Vash told him how sweet she could be. How caring she was. How warm she was with him. He couldn't see it. All he saw was the girl constantly scolding him, yelling at him, and ordering him around. What was sweet and caring about that?

He leaned back on the wall _. "No smoking in the house."_ She'd told him the day they'd put the payment on it. It was a small home just outside of no-name village. It was a fixer-upper, that was for sure, but it guaranteed their privacy, both because of the nature of their "family" and because of Vash's reputation. Somehow a little two-bedroom shack in the middle of the desert had become their home.

His finger played over the etching on the cigarette case. _Nicholas D Wolfwood_. She'd even gotten his name engraved on it. He remembered how foreign it looked to have his name on something so new. He'd never received a birthday gift before that night, and he certainly hadn't expected her to put as much thought into it as she had. He'd looked up at her and saw her chewing on her lip as he held the box in his hand.

"You don't like it..?" She looked…what was the word. Disappointed? That he wouldn't like it? Had she put that much thought into the gift that his disliking it would dishearten her? Is that what he was seeing? "I just know you always have crinkled cigarettes. I thought it might help."

"Nah, nah… I like it. Thanks, insurance girl."

Was that a blush on her cheeks? He wasn't sure. He'd rarely seen the girl blush, at least towards him. "J-just don't go pawning it when you need cash, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. Why would he pawn it off? I mean sure he'd pawned off a watch he'd stolen or a truck he'd borrowed. But this was a gift. Besides, even if he did, "Hey it's mine. You can't tell me what to do with it."

Her blush took over her whole face, a frown curling along her lips. "Just give it back if that's what you're planning you idiot priest!"

"No you gave it to me! It's mine now!" He found himself laughing as she reached for it, lunging from her chair at him as he stood, lifting it far above her head.

She huffed, pinning her fists at her sides like a child in a tantrum. "Fine! Pawn it for all I care!" she crossed her arms, cheeks puffed out in a pout up at him.

The smile felt foreign on his lips as he looked down at her. He'd never shown that smile to anyone but Vash. "Relax, shorty." He slid the case in his coat pocket and put his hand on her head. "I won't pawn it. What kind of idiot pawns his first birthday gift?"

He laughed as he thought back to that night. Her pout and tantrum. The look of hope in her eyes when she'd handed the perfectly wrapped present. Even the neat way she wrote his name on the tag was fresh in his mind. Maybe she did have a cute side to her. Maybe she did have a warm side to her.

"Vash how could you!" The shrill voice shook the windows from inside the building.

 _What did that idiot do now…?_ He grumbled as he put the last bit of his cigarette out against his shoe, flicking the butt somewhere in the distance as he made his way inside.

"You didn't ask! You didn't even consider talking to us about this?!"

"I mean we're a family, right? I thought it was a given!" The blonde had his hands in front of him protectively.

"What's going on now?"

"He got one bed!" She turned to Nick quickly. "One bed for all three of us!"

His dark blue eyes widened at that. One bed? He was expected to sleep in the bed with her? That soon? He turned sharply to the man. "Are you fuckin' serious, you idiot?!"

"It'll be okay! It's going to be fine you'll see!" His hands were up in defense towards both of his dark haired partners now, backing up until he fell onto the large bed behind him.

A sigh escaped the small girl before turning away. "Start unpacking. I'll make dinner." There was no fighting it, it seemed.

Wolfwood merely watched the girl walk away before turning back to the blonde. "Vash you know—"

"It'll be okay, Nick. I promise." He reached out, softly taking his lover's hand. "Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

The three of them avoided the subject throughout dinner, pointedly talking about anything else. How good the food was, which, Wolfwood had to admit, was actually pretty great. He'd never been disappointed at the short girl's cooking, after all. If they weren't talking about that, it was how much better the place looked with furniture in it. That reminded them, however, of the subject they were avoiding, however, and they quickly changed topics to the drive time into town for groceries and how it "wasn't that bad."

Nevertheless, the suns did set. The night dragged on, and soon, they were all yawning. It'd been a day full of moving, and arguing, and cleaning. Their energy was bound to run out. They'd stalled as long as they could with showers and long talks. Wolfwood learned in the time it took for Vash to finish his own shower, that Meryl never even wanted to be an insurance agent.

Admittedly, who ever told their parents that when they wanted to work in the insurance business? She wanted to be a teacher. He liked that thought. She always reminded him of a nagging mother, a teacher was a close second to that. He'd never had experience with one, but he'd always imagined a teacher to be a lot like a second mother anyways. Gunsmoke wasn't the world for a teacher, though. And her dreams were crushed by her need for a living wage.

That's what Gunsmoke was known for, after all. Crushing a dream under the weight of survival.

"Meryl. Your turn!" Vash stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel as he padded across the room. It was nice not seeing him so self conscious without a shirt on. The first few times Vash had undressed in front of him, he looked as though he were waiting for Wolfwood to jump out of the window at the site of him. He half wondered if he reacted the same way with Meryl.

Meryl stood, smiling at their mutual partner as she crossed paths and Wolfwood could see, she was just as proud as he was.

Wolfwood shifted at the weight added to the couch beside him. "So…" The blonde started, putting an arm gently around the man's shoulder. "You two are getting along?"

He shrugged. " 'Bout as well as ya can when yer forced into cohabitation by a spikey haired idiot."

Vash rolled his eyes. "Stop being such an ass. You two are really similar. You could be close if you tried."

"Vash…" He turned his gaze firmly to the man beside him. "She's not strong. She's small." _She's fragile._ He didn't say it, but Vash had to know what he was thinking by now.

He felt the blonde's lips against his temple and his breath against his skin as he spoke. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

Vash had taken the only towel they'd bothered to unpack, she'd noted. She'd have to get it back before showering. " _She's not strong. She's small."_ She'd barely cracked the door open when she heard the man's voice down the hall. Was that his problem? She was weak?

She had to admit she'd thought over the matter before. She was surprised from the beginning when Vash proposed he wanted both of them. Why wouldn't it be Wolfwood? He would be able to protect him, not her. She was only in the way. It took a long time for her to accept her place at his side…well one of his sides.

She closed the bathroom door as quietly as she'd opened it, turning back towards the shower. The lack of towel had been long forgotten as she lost herself in the stream of hot water. Being the last one had its perks, as she wouldn't have to worry about saving any of the water for anyone else. She knew however, that it also meant she had a time limit.

She really thought she was going to hit it off with the priest. After all, she'd always found the man attractive. And, as annoying as he may be, she trusted him. She knew he'd be there for her. She'd try to fall for him for Vash, and she never thought it to be a feat too difficult. But he certainly didn't make it easy on her.

The first few times they saw each other, after learning of the other's place in Vash's life, they avoided the subject. Avoided each other, if possible. It wasn't that one was resentful of the other, on the contrary, as long as Vash was happy, there was nothing to be mad about. How do you approach someone you share a lover with, though? What do you talk about?

They were friends before, right? What did they talk about then?

Oh right, they didn't. They annoyed each other. For fun, mostly, but the priest was always better at it. Always taking it one step too far. How was she supposed to fall for a man like that? He was nothing like Vash. Vash was sweet, and goofy, and, in most ways, so innocent. Wolfwood was a polar opposite. He was rough around the edges, and a smartass, and rude.

Vash decided on his birthday. December the 6th. Apparently it was known as St. Nicholas day, and he deemed that appropriate for the priest. Obviously the idea of never having had a birthday party was upsetting, and he'd begun planning that very instant. The hotel room had been decorated in streamers and a large banner reading "Happy Birthday Nick!"

She'd not seen a room so colorful in years. Anything less than colorful, however, wouldn't be Vash. She looked high and low over the months until that time for the perfect gift. What did he like? Besides harassing her, that is. She found the cigarette case in a jewelry shop, of all places. It was stainless steel, and high quality. It took an entire month's tips to afford it, and the engraving took another week's worth.

It was all worth it, however, watching the man open the box. She was scared at the time. He'd stared at the small metal case as if it were about to explode. The seconds ticked by and she was just waiting for him to ask her how much she'd wasted on it, but it never came. "You don't like it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

She went on, starting to ramble, nervously, before he stopped her. "Nah, I like it… Thanks, insurance girl." He kept the nickname. She'd long since quite the insurance job, but he still called her that. She supposed it was as close to a 'pet name' as she was going to get from him.

The water faded from hot to luke warm against her back as the memory played through her mind. His aggravations drove her crazy that night, and she'd been so scared. Thinking back on it, however, and knowing all she'd learned about it since, the look he gave to that case wasn't one of disappointing confusion. It was confusion all together. The same kind of confusion she'd seen on that little girl's face when she offered her an ice cream. The look that said: _Why is someone being nice to me?_

She'd forgotten about her shower. The water was now ice cold on her skin and she'd still had shampoo to rinse from her hair. She was shivering as she turned off the faucet before realizing the situation she'd put herself in. She was dripping wet, freezing, and, of course, had no towel.

"V-vash!" She called, taking a shaky step from the tub. Her toes gripped the tiles carefully as she made her way to the door. "V-vash please b-bring me the towel!"

There was no response. Had they gone outside? Maybe Vash was keeping Wolfwood company while he had a smoke, she thought. With that idea in mind, she walked carefully to the bedroom, leaving a wet set of footprints in her path.

Another cigarette butt flew across the sand as the two made their way back in. The night had gotten cold once the suns had set. "Do me a favor and go make the bed, would you?" Vash patted his friend and partner gently on the back as he turned to lock the door. "I'll clean up the kitchen."

Wolfwood waved him off, still annoyed at the idea of cramming into one bed, no matter how large it may look. Was he trying to get the small girl hurt? He knew better. He knew that even the idea of him having some sort of sexual relationship with her was dangerous. After what happened with Angelina…He told Vash about it, trusting the man to never put him in that situation again.

His thoughts scattered as he stepped into the room. Was that Meryl? I mean who else could it have been? Vash was in the kitchen and that person was much too short to be Vash. And the wet hair clinging to the back of the person's neck was definitely darker than his. And Vash certainly didn't have a figure like that…

The priest gulped, unable to move or speak as he took in the scene before him. Meryl was face first in a box of her clothes, digging around haphazardly as she mumbled to herself about finding underwear. "Y-ya should look in the other box…" His voice was strained as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pajama bottoms.

"M-Mr. Wolfwood!" Meryl fell backwards from the box, landing on her bare behind on the floor as her feet slipped against the wet floor below her. She covered herself loosely with her arms, as if it were the only motion that made sense. "G-get out."

His eyes narrowed. "This is my bedroom too, besides it yer fault fer walkin' around like—" His voice caught in the back of his throat. Her lips were blue, and her skin pale. She was soaking wet, and it was cold. "Idiot, why don't you have a fuckin' towel?" He almost whispered. His cheeks were stained a pale pink, but he walked over to the box beside the bathroom door.

"V-vash took the last o-one we unpacked." Her arm tightened across her chest, as if to shield herself further from the gunman's view.

"And ya didn't think to get another?" He kneeled in front of her, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. "Dry off before ya freeze to death. I thought you were smarter than that." His voice was soft.

She turned her head up to him slowly, blue lips in a small smile. "You _do_ have a sweet side, just like he said."

He couldn't help but give out a small laugh. "He had to convince you _I_ was sweet? That's what he always tells me about _you_. Well rest easy, princess. I'm not gonna jump you or nothin'." He told her simply.

"I know." He'd let go of her shoulders, almost started to push himself up off the floor when she caught his attention. "You wouldn't hurt me. I already know that. I trust you, Mr.—I mean Nick."

"Probably not as smart as I thought ya were…" He avoided her eyes. He couldn't let her get that close.

"If I can trust you with Vash, why wouldn't I trust you with myself?" It was a phrase so simple it caught him by surprise.

His dark eyes finally turned back to her. She was right. If they were trusting each other with the man that meant more than their own lives, why wouldn't they trust each other?

An image of blonde hair and brown eyes passed through his mind. That was why. She wasn't strong enough to trust him. She was making a mistake. "You don't know me short stuff."

"Not for lack of trying on my part." She said firmly, eyes narrowed, never leaving his. "I've tried to talk to you and get to know you and you always throw it under the rug because it's _too dangerous to know._ We're stuck together, Nick. Because I'm not leaving Vash and I'm sure as hell not letting you leave either. We're in this together, right?"

"Do we have to have this conversation when you're sittin' there naked?"

"When will we have it?"

He shrugged. Turning his head away once more.

She caught his jaw in her hand, turning it back to her with cold fingers. "We'll have it now." She said firmly. Her arm had removed itself from her chest, giving him view, had he looked, at all she had to offer from the waist up. All modesty and embarrassment was lost in that moment. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me? How much stronger do I have to be?"

"You need to get dressed, you'll fuckin' freeze."

She finally found a way to shut him up, pressing her ice cold lips firmly against his. He tasted like a fresh cigarette. The chill from her mouth sent a shiver down his spine and he was lost to it. Where the hell did that girl learn to kiss like that? Did she learn from Vash or was it the other way around?

His hand found her waist on its own, just as hers found its way into the mess of his hair against the back of his neck. It wasn't love. It was lust. It was confusion. It was the need to give their all to one another that drove them into each other.

And it was the familiar sound of a chuckling blonde that tore them apart. "No no. Don't stop on my behalf."

Meryl's face darkened as she chewed on her lip, just as she'd done while waiting for his response to her gift. She was thinking again. Did he love it? Did he hate it? Did he want to throw it away?

He was staring at her in shock. Just like he'd done when he'd looked at the cigarette case. Why would she do that? She doesn't even know him.

He didn't smile that time. He didn't tell her he liked it. He backed away. "Sorry…"

"Nick." Vash caught him as he stood. "It's okay."

Meryl pushed herself from the floor, wrapping the towel around herself. "I'll go get dressed…" She wanted…she had to get out of there. The humiliation was choking her.

"Meryl." The blonde was blocking the doorway, no one was leaving. "What was that, you two?"

"You can't just force two people to fall for each other, Vash it doesn't work like that." Her voice was shaking. She blamed it on the cold.

"I'm not trying to force anything I just want to know what that was!"

Wolfwood, for once, was silent. He didn't know what it was. He didn't even know if he wanted it or if he wanted to stop. "I…"

"I don't know what it was." Meryl finished for him. "I don't know what it was going to be." She mumbled. "I don't even know if it was something good."

For once they were in silent agreement. "But… It's something." He mumbled, still avoiding both of their gazes, deciding instead to keep his eyes focused on the floor.

"Yeah… It's something." She nodded. "And I'd like to explore it, if you're willing to let me." She was surprised at the words that slipped from her mouth.

He turned his eyes to Vash, as if searching for some kind of reassurance. "I'll be here." The blonde told him carefully, reaching out to hold the man's hand gently in his own. "I've got a knack for keeping you safe." He said with a smile, kissing the man's cheek. "Both of you."

Wolfwood squeezed the man's hand and turned to him. "Okay…"

"Okay?" Meryl was confused. What had she just signed herself up for again?

The dark skinned man looked back at her. "Yeah. Okay. Got a problem with it, shorty? Someone's gotta warm you up, you're as cold as yer fuckin' heart." He almost smiled. There was still something in him, though, that was afraid.

She smirked, putting a hand on her hip while keeping her towel secure. "Yeah well maybe your hot lies will do the trick." She took a step toward him, taking his other hand in hers. "We focus on that idiot all the time. Maybe we need some attention ourselves every once in a while."

She was luring him in, and he didn't know how she did it. "Yeah…idiot's always focused on himself…"

The towel fell, and his eyes took her in, this time from head to toe. It'd been a while since he'd seen a naked woman in front of him. And, as much as he'd made fun of her figure in the past, she was definitely not a sight to scoff at. She wasn't sure where she'd got her confidence, just like he wasn't sure where she'd gotten the scar along her side, but they were all questions for another day as her lips found his once more.

She didn't know whose hands were where on her body. She felt a pair of lips against hers that tasted like smoke and she knew they were Wolfwood's. A softer pair found their way across her neck, and she knew they had to be Vash's.

The feeling of an unmarked chest against her fingers was almost foreign as her hands made their way up the bronzed man's shirt. Vash's mouth made its way down her back as she broke off from the man in front of her. Wolfwood took the time to lose his shirt in the mess of unpacked boxes before pulling her back in. The woman's lips were addictive and skilled, and he wasn't done with them yet.

* * *

"S-so…" He glanced down at the two, Meryl lying against the man's chest, a mess gathering between them, though neither seemed to care. "Do you think this is going to work?"

Meryl shrugged softly, shivering as a chill went down her back.

"We'll see, spikey." The man beneath her mumbled. He was still surprised nothing bad happened. No one was hurt. Meryl wasn't in the hospital…

The short girl peeled herself tiredly from Wolfwood as she climbed off the bed. "Where's she goin'?" He looked to Vash, half worried he'd done something wrong after all.

"I have to clean up." She answered, laughing softly. "I can't just stay a gross mess like you two apparently do."

A mark on her side caught his eye. A set of fingerprints along her hip, quickly forming a bruise. "Y-your side…" his mind was racing. He did hurt her. He could have hurt her much worse.

She glanced down. "Oh. Yeah Vash does that sometimes too. I left quite the mark on your chest, as well. Sorry. I thought you two were used to that kind of stuff."

"It doesn't hurt?" He blinked. Vash left hand prints on her hips after? He felt the sting as a reminder of the scratch marks she'd left on his chest. "You're sure?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "But I do need to clean up. You two…cuddle or whatever." She chuckled, walking back to the bathroom, a towel over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Vash's voice was soft as he rested his head on the priest's arm.

"I didn't break her." He said simply.

"But are you okay?" The blonde repeated, watching his lover for an answer.

"I don't know." He turned on his side, wrapping his arms around the man. "I think I might be…" He chuckled softly, kissing him. "Women are a marvel, huh, Vash?"

The blonde smiled. "Mhm. And that one's special."


End file.
